


As the World Gives Way to Darkness

by a_small_town_duck



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Ferdinand von Aegir & Dorothea Arnault are Best Friends, Fluff and Angst, Human/Vampire Relationship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Slow Burn, Vampire Hubert von Vestra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_small_town_duck/pseuds/a_small_town_duck
Summary: The noble Ferdinand Von Aegir finds himself at the mercy of the mysterious Hubert Von Vestra after a mishap in a storm. Even after he is healed up, Ferdinand finds himself returning to the Vestra Estate, determined to break through that dark and brooding shell Hubert has placed around himself. He says he is cursed, but Ferdinand does not believe that one bit, and sets out to find answers about his strange savior. But he may find himself in over his head. Especially when Hubert makes brooding so attractive.Hubert Von Vestra, secluded on the border of Hresvelg Territory, is plagued by a horrid curse. After spending many years alone, his only company is the equally cursed Imperial Princess, and now, much to his dismay, the incredibly annoying son of Duke Aegir. If anyone discovers his curse, it could spell doom for him and his Princess, or anyone he may grow close to. And a certain nobleman is becoming much more tolerable as time passes. Could this spell doom? Or even feelings Hubert never knew he had?
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have a problem and only enjoy writing vampire AUs. Take my sappy trash.

As the summer heat draws to a close, Fodlan alights in festivals to celebrate the last days of warmth before the inevitability of winter. These festivals last for days on end, often bringing travelers from different territories. There is much drinking, so much so that even the deepest of feuds can end for a few days of hearty drinking. It was a time for the nobles flaunt to their wealth and power, throwing lavish parties for the commoners of their lands, while also ensuring that their vassals do not rise against them. It is one delicate dance of inspiring loyalty, while also turning a profit.

The delicate dance of the festival for the noble families, however, was not one tradition that the young Ferdinand Von Aegir decided to partake in that year. At least in the Aegir territory. He had been invited to the festival in Enbarr and figured that it would be a great time to gain favor with the imperial princess as well as visit his friend, Dorothea.

Of course, the princess hardly wanted to speak with him. But that was not unusual. She hardly spent time around anyone. However, what was strange was that she spent the entire time around some new pretty mercenary who was currently based near Enbarr. It was no issue for Ferdinand. He would have plenty of time to prove his capabilities after festival. Plus, who could talk political matters when there was fun to be had?

So Ferdinand found himself spending all the festival with his friend Dorothea and a few of her friends. There was much wine. A little too much wine, if he was being honest, but he did not care. This was the one time Dorothea tolerated him, as she had a grudge against nobles. She always called him a bee and he never understood why. Not that he could coherently argue with her about it at the moment. Perhaps he would never know. He didn’t care. He was far too drunk to care.

“Oh Ferdie! Please! Have another glass of wine!” Dorothea cooed, a smirk spreading across her features.

Ferdinand looked over at his friend before she gracefully fell into the seat next to him, a glass of wine cradled in her long fingers. She was nothing short of gorgeous. Her long brown hair flowed loosely over her shoulders and down her back. She was still in her costume from her performance earlier in the day, still appearing like a princess. He could not deny how beautiful she was, nor could he deny how captivated by her voice he had been the entire performance. Well…at least…most of the performance.

He held his hands up when she offered him the bottle of wine, which he could see was nearly depleted. Too much alcohol could lead to some dangerous consequences, especially since he was to leave for the Aegir territory first thing in the morning. His father would not be pleased should he return home hungover, or later than expected.

“Oh no! I shouldn’t. I’ve had far too much, Dorothea.” Ferdinand could feel his words slurring slightly as he spoke.

“You’re such a stick in the mud, even during parties. Do you ever stop being such a little bee?”

“I don’t know what that means!”

“I’ll tell you when you’re sober, Ferdie,” Dorothea laughed as she patted the top of his head. “A little birdie told me that your father wants you to marry soon. You never told me.”

“Well, yeah, all nobles have to get married. It’ll probably be arranged.”

“This is why I hate nobles. You don’t marry for love at all.”

“How is that different from you just looking for someone nice to take care of you?”

“I have a choice, Ferdie. That’s the difference. Tell me you have found someone that interested you. Any pretty girls? Any handsome guys?”

“N-Not so loud, Dorothea!”

“Oh please, it’s not like your father has any spies. Now spill. Is there anyone you’ve had your eye on?”

Ferdinand looked at Dorothea, the wine really getting to him now. He leaned against his hand, staring up at his friend. He knew he could trust her with these things. After all, she too had affections that favored both men and women and those in-between. However, she had more freedom in her feelings. He did not.

“You’ll make fun of my taste…” He mumbled softly.

“No I won’t.”

“You know the guy you acted with? In your latest performance?”

“The prince?”

“No…”

“No?”

“The villain…”

“Oh goodness, Ferdie!” Dorothea gasped, hardly containing her smirk. “That’s so unlike you. Why him? Tell me, please!”

“Ugh this isn’t gossip, Dorothea. And you promised me you wouldn’t laugh at me!”

“Tell me, or you’re a bee.”

“I still don’t know what that means—”

“Tell me!”

“Alright, alright…his…the dark clothes just made his legs look so nice and that dark broody voice. I had some um…inappropriate thoughts…b-but I was mostly invested in your performance…when you weren’t…on stage.”

Dorothea gave him a look before she rest a hand on his shoulder. Even though they were both drunk on wine, Ferdinand could see the caring look in her eyes. Of course, there was a hint of deviousness in her eyes as well, but that was always there when she was around Ferdinand.

“I could get you his address. You could send him a letter—”

“No! No. That would be improper! It’s just a fantasy, nothing more.”

“But Ferdie, you must want to have some fun before you are forcibly married off. Fun with a cute commoner boy?”

“No. No, that is so improper! Listen…as much as I would love to have fun…what if I fall in love? What if I anger my father…No…I simply can’t…It would hurt too much if something bad were to happen. Plus there are no discussions about a suitor yet. Just the possibility.”

“Oh, you’re no fun. You nobles are so strange. I hate it. If you were of common birth you would have more fun. You could love and marry who you wanted. And your father would not be breathing down your neck at every opportunity. But…I suppose it cannot be helped…oh well. Another drink?”

Ferdinand did not refuse this time and held out his glass. Anything to take his mind off his thoughts. Dorothea was right. He did want to fall in love the right way. But he could not disobey his father. Not even if he tried. But for now, he just wanted to forget the responsibilities of being the eldest of the House of Aegir. So he drank with his friend until they could hardly walk. Ferdinand was surprised he could even make it to his room at the Inn in which he was staying.

He found himself nestled in warm blankets and a soft pillow of thoughts about the man from the play. His dark eyes bore into him from behind a curtain of soft black hair. His haunting voice sang lullabies in Ferdinand’s mind, causing a soft pink blush to appear on his cheeks. As his eyes closed and he gave way to dreams, he imagined being held in the arms of his prince. His whole body felt hot, and he could not tell if it was the wine or his imaginary lover.

And the world fell away to darkness.

The early hours of the morning came to Ferdinand almost too soon, and he rolled over in his bed. He pulled his thin blankets over his head to block out the offending sunlight that managed to shine directly over his eyes. Could the day wait a few more hours so he could sleep more?

Alas, he could not dawdle in bed all day. His father would be cross with him should he found out he overstayed in the capital city. So he sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He began to get dressed but he found that movement made his stomach protest and he found himself doubled over in fits of nausea more often than he would like. Perhaps the wine was a mistake. Part of him wondered if Dorothea would be okay, but she out-drank him often, so perhaps she felt much better than he did at present.

He caught a glance of himself in the mirror once he regained a stable constitution. His ginger hair had managed to curl up in odd ways and he aggressively brushed them out. He also noticed that his hair was getting a little long. He would have to cut it once he got home. His father did not approve of long hair at all, even if Ferdinand didn’t mind.

Ferdinand was soon dressed and down by the stable, packing his saddle bags. He had ridden his own horse for the journey to and from Aegir territory. Carriages made him nervous and he preferred to ride anyway. It was more fun than waiting in a carriage and having little control.

As he was about to mount his horse, he heard heels on the wooden floor of the stable. He turned to see Dorothea, somehow the epitome of grace and devoid of any indication she drank her way through several bottles of wine the night before.

“Leaving so soon, Ferdie?”

“Yes, I must be off. You know how my father is. Plus a noble—”

“Can never be late. Yes. I know. I just wanted to send you off. Please be careful and write to me when you are safe at home.”

“I will. I promise.” Ferdinand took her hand and bowed, kissing her knuckles as he did so.

“Goodbye, Ferdie. And I expect to see you at my performance in the winter.”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world. Okay, I must be going. Goodbye, Dorothea.”

Ferdinand mounted his horse, sliding into the saddle easily, before urging her forward and riding out of the city. Once he was past the gates of Enbarr, he urged his horse into a canter, and, once he grew more comfortable, allowed his steed to go into a full gallop.

For the most part, his ride was uneventful. He enjoyed the wind in his hair as his horse sped through the fields. He avoided the road, so as not to chase down other travelers, except when his horse needed a break from galloping so fast. He was also prudent about taking breaks when he needed and checking in on his steed. She was his whole world and he would be greatly upset if anything happened to her. The ride to the Aegir estate was a full day’s journey, so he would not make it home until the late evening.

However, that plan would soon prove to be a futile one. Ferdinand noticed that the sky began to darken as he neared the border between the Aegir and Hresvelg territories. It had been overcast that day, but these clouds felt ominous. An unpleasant breeze rustled the trees around Ferdinand. A gentle drop of water hit Ferdinand square on the nose, before another hit him on the forehead. The low rumble from the sky confirmed Ferdinand’s suspicions and he sped his horse up.

His efforts to avoid the storm were all in vain. The storm clouds made the world around Ferdinand dark, and it was not long before a downpour began to pelt Ferdinand. He did not know where he was going anymore, his thoughts only directed toward finding shelter. From what he could see, he could make out trees surrounding him, suggesting that he was lost in the woods. He guided his horse expertly, weaving in between trees and low hanging branches. He rode until he saw a dim light in the distance. Shelter. Hopefully.

As the light began to grow closer, Ferdinand was shaken by a deafening blast of thunder. His horse reared up, knocking him from his saddle. Ferdinand grasped at anything he could hold and dangled off his horse as she sped through the woods.

This was it, Ferdinand thought. He was going to die out here, lost in the woods. Or worse. He scrambled, trying to stop his panicked horse, but her fear was renewed with each flash of lightning and it’s following thunder. The light grew closer, but Ferdinand did not know if he would make it in one piece. Branches tore at his shirt and ripped at his stomach. Rain soaked through his now tattered shirt and he could feel a chill settling in. His foot snagged against a rock and he could feel a sickening crack as his horse pulled him free.

His horse dragged him to a courtyard before she finally stopped. She bucked and reared up, finally shaking Ferdinand free of her. He landed with a thud on what felt to be a stone pathway. He looked up through blurred vision, to see the light which he’d spotted in the woods. Oh good, civilization, he thought as his mind began to grow hazy and his eyelids drooped. The pain in his ankle was beginning to make him lightheaded and he was not sure how much consciousness he could hold onto.

The light in front of him was suddenly eclipsed by a shadowy figure. All he could make out was the silhouette of a tall man with broad shoulders. Before Ferdinand’s eyes closed, he thought he could see glowing red eyes.

And then his world gave way to darkness.

The figure that happened upon Ferdinand stooped down to check the young noble. His fingers found his neck, checking for a pulse to make sure his unexpected guest was still alive. His pulse was there and normal, but the rest of the man looked horrid, especially that clearly swollen ankle of his. The mysterious man scooped up Ferdinand rather unceremoniously and carried him into his estate. He would need to give him medical attention immediately.

Ferdinand did not wake up until hours later, the storm still raging outside. Looking around the room, he could see that he was in a large bedroom and had been placed in a rather comfortable bed. A cold and damp washcloth was pressed against his forehead. At his feet, he could see the figure who saved him.

His face was obscured by a curtain of black hair. Gloved fingers carefully wrapped a bandage around his ankle, which felt sore and bruised. When his savior jostled his ankle gently, Ferdinand gasped in pain, prompting the shadowy figure to turn to look at him.

When he turned, his face was illuminated in the dim light. His skin was ghostly and pale, and sunken-in eyes held a dark and piercing gaze. Had Ferdinand been less startled, he would have found the man attractive.

“Oh…You’re awake…” He said in a low and drawling voice.

And Ferdinand passed out once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, I'm soft for these boys. That's it. I am a simple creature. Anyway, enjoy chapter 2!

The lord of House Vestra was not expecting any company today. The only company he ever got, aside from messengers delivering mail on the rare occasion, was the Imperial Princess on business meetings. Even then, it was not so much company but work. Sometimes he would venture to Enbarr on business, to see healers about his condition, or to visit his lady. However, he preferred the alone time, and rarely desired anyone to break his solitude.

So having a strange man wind up in his courtyard with a terrified mare was not his ideal situation. As much as he would like to have left the man outside, he figured that disposing of a body would be most inconvenient and it would be a useless death anyway.

Hubert stepped out of the house to inspect him further. He knelt next to the man and pushed his soaking-wet hair out of the way so that he could feel his neck for a pulse. Good. He was alive. Upon turning him over, he could see that his once-white shirt was now torn, revealing shallow cuts all over his stomach as well as nasty purple bruises, likely caused by being battered by branches. Hubert knew that there could be worse injuries, so he gathered him in his arms, and carried him inside.

Unfortunately, Hubert was not the strongest of individuals. He studied to be a mage, and often neglected training with a weapon. Hell, he disposed of almost any physical weapons when he acquired his estate. This proved to make carrying his unwelcome guest all the more irritating.

Eventually, Hubert managed to get the man into the guest room on the first floor. He was never more thankful that his guest bedroom was on the first floor than this moment carrying his obviously well-fed guest. He deposited the man in the bed before getting to work to treat his injuries.

Hubert was used to causing injuries, not healing them, but he had some basic knowledge. He would possibly have to send for a healer if his visitor’s injuries proved to be more than he could handle. After freeing the man from his shirt, Hubert could see he was correct about the injuries being shallow, so he cleaned and bandaged those first. He then grabbed a separate washcloth and draped it over his forehead, after pushing his bangs to the side.

Then he moved to free the man from the rest of his waterlogged clothes. He started with his riding boots, removing one with ease, but found the other to give him a bit more resistance. When he tugged on the shoe, a cry of pain escaped its owner’s lips. Hubert looked up at him, but his visitor still had his eyes shut. Perhaps he was just now stirring. Continuing his work, Hubert tugged the man’s boot off and saw the source of the cry.

His ankle and foot were swollen, and a long bruise blossomed underneath where his ankle should be. Hubert cringed a bit, that had to be painful. He grabbed a bandage and began to wrap his foot tightly, starting just before his toes and finishing in a crisscross pattern as he reached his ankle. However, he must have jostled the man once more, because a loud gasp of pain startled the man awake.

“Oh. You’re awake.” Hubert stated, before his patient stared at him, bewildered. “Are you just going to stare or are you going to say something?”

But the man had passed out again. Presumably, that was out of fear. It made Hubert chuckle a bit. Perhaps this may be a little fun. Not that he took too much joy out of being threatening. He just liked how wide the man’s eyes got while staring at him. It was kind of funny. He was not even trying to be frightening.

It was no matter. Having a less vocal guest would make his job easier. He clasped the bandage on his ankle before going to check his temperature. Hubert nearly flinched feeling how warm his forehead was, before rewetting the washcloth and washing away the sweat and that had begun to accumulate as well as some of the mud that was still left on his face. Could he have gotten sick that fast? Perhaps he was already feeling sick before whatever event lead to his being deposited near the front steps of Hubert’s estate. Or maybe it was from fear. Whatever the case, Hubert left the washcloth on his forehead once more.

Now that he was less busy, Hubert could focus his attention on the man’s appearance. Despite being soaked, he could tell that the man had a mess of curly copper hair. Without his billowy white shirt, Hubert could see a decently defined body. No ribs sticking out, in fact, there was a little bit of a squishy stomach that likely betrayed his noble status. His legs seemed to be the most muscular part about him, which Hubert figured was from extensive horse riding, which was also evidenced by his riding boots and arriving on horseback.

But why would a noble not take a carriage. Strange. Most of the nobles he had met preferred their cushy carriages and also would normally not stray so far off the path they would end up near Hubert’s secluded home. This man was certainly an odd one.

No matter. Hubert sighed softly as he went about making sure the man was taken care of. He noticed that he was still in his tight trousers, which clung to the skin of his visitor’s legs. Despite the slight twinge of embarrassment that Hubert felt, he could not leave the man in soaked pants. So, Hubert moved to remove his visitor’s trousers.

A hand grabbed his wrist and he whipped his head around to see his guest staring at him wide-eyed.

“And just what are you doing?” He cried indignantly.

“Taking your trousers off.”

“How vulgar and crude! I am passed out and you go to undress me! Where is my shirt? What are you playing at, villain?”

Oh how dramatic. Hubert moved his hand away, respecting the man’s wishes. However, he could not hold back an eyeroll. Did he wish to get sick?

“I found you passed out in my courtyard. Your shirt is in tatters, you needed to be bandaged, and if you are not freed from your soaking wet clothes, you will catch a cold, which, judging by your temperature, I suspect you already have.” Hubert’s voice came out in a harsh whisper.

“But…But you were undressing me!”

“Well I apologize for trying to make sure you did not get sick. I had no ill intentions.”

“You are a complete stranger. Violating my privacy!”

“Who just saved you. You still need to take your trousers off. Would you prefer I leave so you can finish undressing? I’ll even fetch you some spare clothes.”

“I can undress myself. Yes. Go.”

Hubert quit the room, a sneer curling up his lips. What a stupid man he had just rescued. He did not understand him at all. Why let himself be sick and insult the person helping him? Part of him wished he had just left him out in the rain if he was going to be this infuriating. How did Linhardt handle people who did not want to be helped?

After retrieving some clothes for the man, Hubert returned to the room and knocked on the door.

“Come in.” The man called to Hubert.

Hubert opened the door to find the man sitting in bed, completely wrapped up in the blanket to hide his body. Just what did he have to hide from him? They were both men. But Hubert knew better than to pry, or to pressure. That would not be right.

“I brought you some clothes. I’ll bring you some food and a beverage while you change,” Hubert said, making his words drip with performative politeness to hide his irritation. “Any preferences?”

“Do you have tea?”

“I have coffee.”

“Water then.”

Oh goddess, he was a picky noble. Hubert found himself rolling his eyes again as he left the room once more. He hated dealing with nobles and this man seemed to be the worst of them. His whiny voice grated on Hubert’s ears already. He was definitely sending for a healer. There was no way he could let this man recover for too long in his house. Hubert would go absolutely mad.

As Hubert walked through his empty house, he could hear the rain pounding on his windows and roof. Normally, he would find the sound soothing, but now it felt intrusive, like it was pelting through his skull instead of on glass. He hoped that his guest would not be staying long, but the nasty bruise on his ankle suggested that it would not be healing any time soon. Hubert knew from experience that a sprain like that could take over a week to heal. As he poured a glass of water, he wondered how long it would take Linhardt to reach his estate from the Hevring territory.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a thud and a string of curses. Hubert rushed from the kitchen to the bedroom once more. Upon opening the door, he found the strange man on the floor with his trousers half on and his hands gripping his ankle in pain.

“Has your brain been emptied of all coherent thought or is your illness making you behave so idiotically? What are you doing?” Hubert’s voice was coated in acid as he spoke.

“I was getting dressed.” The man huffed indignantly.

“Then why are you on the floor?”

“I lost my balance.”

“So you thought that you could stand up properly on a severely sprained ankle?”

“How else was I supposed to get my trousers on?”

“You could have done it sitting down. Come on. I’m helping you up.”

Hubert grabbed ahold of the man’s wrists, prompting him to thrash and flail to try and escape his grip. With gritted teeth, Hubert hissed at him and held on tighter, trying to wrench the man up to his feet.

“You will not handle me in such an outrageous fashion! Do you know who I am?”

“No.” Hubert seethed through his clenched teeth.

“I am Ferdinand Von Aegir; the eldest son of Duke Aegir and you will unhand me this instant.”

“Fine.”

And with very little warning, Hubert dropped Ferdinand. It took a great amount of effort to stifle a chuckle hearing the pained and surprised yelp as Ferdinand hit the floor with an unceremonious thud. Hubert watched him with mild amusement, yet he also noticed the way Ferdinand’s reflexes allowed him to brace himself before impact. His chin tucked in and his hands splayed out, catching his body on the hard floor. Sure, the fall clearly hurt, but Ferdinand took great care to protect his head. It was likely a move learned so he did not seriously injure himself when falling off of his horse, yet Hubert still recognized the combat maneuver.

Hubert knew Duke Aegir and knew that man was not the most gifted with combat. Though, Ferdinand did not resemble his father in the slightest. Ferdinand was for one, significantly smaller in build than his father. He also appeared to be too stupid to be the son of a political conman and mastermind. As much as he hated Duke Aegir, he could not pass the same judgement on his unassuming son.

“What was that for?” Ferdinand whined when he recovered from the shock of being dropped.

“You wanted me to unhand you, so I did.”

“How rude!”

“Says the man yelling nonsense at his rescuer when he is simply trying to help.”

Ferdinand blinked a couple times as he stared up at Hubert, as if finally realizing his mistake. Perhaps he was not lacking as many brain cells as Hubert thought. He watched as Ferdinand lowered his head slightly before looking back up at Hubert.

“I’m sorry…I’m just…very shaken up.”

“Clearly. Now, will you allow me to help you up?”

“Yes…”

Hubert extended a gloved hand to Ferdinand and as soon as the man grabbed hold, he hoisted him up to his feet and let Ferdinand hold onto him for balance. He wait a few moments, allowing Ferdinand to finish getting dressed, before helping him back to the bed.

Ferdinand leaned back against the headboard once he was settled, finally relaxing for the first time during their entire interaction. He certainly did not look all that noble at the moment. He was covered in dirt and Hubert’s clothes did not suit him at all. Something about this loud and prideful noble did not suit all black clothing. Nor did it fit him correctly. It was a touch too big, since Hubert was taller than Ferdinand, yet also smaller in areas since Hubert was not as muscular.

Hubert shook himself from his thoughts. It was not important, and such analysis was not prudent in the present moment. A frustrating noble was in his guest room, and he was injured, meaning he could not be rid of his presence any time soon.

He sighed softly and felt Ferdinand’s forehead once more, checking to see his temperature once more. It was still very warm, and he looked incredibly flushed. After a moment, he pulled his hand away and sighed.

“I think you have a fever. I will send for a healer in the morning. That way you can leave as soon as possible. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ll actually grab you that glass of water.”

“W-Wait…who are you…you rescued me and helped me, and I have been nothing but rude to you and I must know your name to thank you properly.”

“Hubert Von Vestra,” Hubert answered shortly.

“Vestra?”

“Does that bother you?”

“Not at all, just…I thought you would have lived in the capital with your father.”

Hubert’s lips pursed tightly at the mention of his father. Yet he did not react any further so as not to alarm Ferdinand. His relationship with his father was strained at best. And they were certainly not at their best.

“I am in charge of this estate in his absence. Now, if you will let me go, I will get you that water.”

Without waiting for an answer, Hubert turned on his heels and left the room with little more than a glance at Ferdinand. He did not regret leaving the room so quickly. He was already very irritated by Ferdinand, and the talk of his father just fermented his dislike of the red-haired noble.

He made his way to the kitchen and grabbed a glass and filled a pitcher of water before returning to Ferdinand. Hubert had hoped his guest would have fallen asleep by now, but Ferdinand was still sitting up, staring at the window worriedly. He jumped when the door slammed behind Hubert.

“Here, I brought you a pitcher. If you need anything, please hesitate to ask.”

“Hubert—”

“What?”

“What of my horse? Is she okay?”

“I do not know. It was in my courtyard when I found you. Probably ran off or something.”

“Oh goddess, you didn’t help her?”

“Why would I help a horse? You were collapsed.”

“She’s probably so afraid and… what if I never see her again? What if she dies out there?”

“I do not know. And I do not care. It’s a horse.”

“How could you be so cruel?”

Ferdinand’s eyes were beginning to well up with tears which only made Hubert roll his eyes in response. Why should someone care more about their horse’s life more than their own? It was inane. However, Hubert watched the way Ferdinand visibly depressed. If the all black clothing didn’t drain the color from him, his sorrow certainly did the trick.

He watched the way Ferdinand slunk under the blankets and how he sunk into the mattress. His whole perfect and upright posture was replaced with a limp and sullen form. It was like Ferdinand was deflated, all the hot air leaving his body for once.

“Just leave me alone if you’re going to be insensitive,” Ferdinand mumbled, not even facing Hubert anymore.

“Fine then.”

Hubert was relieved at being able to finally quit the room for good. He stalked through his estate, glad to be free of the insufferable Ferdinand. Though, after a while, the rain had begun to ease, and the thunder dissipated. The night was calm and silent, just like Hubert preferred. Yet, he could not seem to rest easy.

So, in the early hours of the morning, a cloaked figure exited the estate. Dawn had yet to break, so he was certain his guest would still be asleep. He moved silently, gliding through the woods and scanning the area with his perceptive eyes. It took him a while, but he stumbled upon a mottled grey mare. She was frightened of him at first, but a sharp look from the figure quieted her almost instantaneously. He grabbed ahold of her reins and led her back to the stables of his estate, wondering why he went through all this trouble for a man he could hardly stand.

What was he doing?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahah, it's me. Your boy. The world sucks. Have a Ferdibert.

Ferdinand’s dreams were not as pleasant as the one from night before. Where the beautiful villain from Dorothea’s opera was elegant and romantic, his broody nature more attractive than annoying, the man in this new dream was anything but desirable. A curtain of black hair obscured his face save for one of his eyes which glowed a bright red. His mouth was distorted in an awful grin, punctured with rows of sharp fangs. From his throat echoed a low and threatening laugh that made Ferdinand’s stomach churn.

No matter what Ferdinand tried, he could not transform the monster in his nightmare to the man of his dreams. He was trapped with him, unable to escape this horrid nightmare. He could not call for help, he could not run, and he was all alone. 

Until a knock roused him from his dreams. Ferdinand awoke in an unfamiliar bed. He moved to stand up but forgot about the pain in his ankle. With a slight gasp of pain he fell back against the bed. Swearing under his breath, he moved so he was sitting back against the bed and propped his ankle up. Another knock at the door, a little more forceful this time.

“I’m awake, you don’t have to keep knocking,” Ferdinand called out to the man at the door.

“You should have answered me the first time then,” Hubert said opening the door.

Ferdinand could not see his eyes well behind his floppy black bangs, but he could most certainly tell Hubert was rolling his eyes at him. Jerk.

“You look horrid.” Hubert’s lips curled into the slightest of smirks, prompting Ferdinand to ruffle up.

“I…I do not!”

“Your face is covered in tearstains.”

“It is not!” Ferdinand protested as he wiped his face with his bare arm. “Why are you here? Are you just here to mess with me?”

“No. I’m coming to change your bandages and bring you clean clothes.”

The clothing draped over Hubert’s arm was evidence enough for Ferdinand to believe him. However, Ferdinand felt strange stripping off his shirt around Hubert. He did not like the way Hubert’s gaze seemed to pull him apart.

And feeling Hubert’s hands did not make him any less tense under his steady gaze. It took everything in his power not to squirm. His hands were so cold, even through the silk gloves he wore. Nor was Hubert all that gentle when he touched him. His fingers would graze against cuts, causing little winces from Ferdinand. As he rewrapped Ferdinand’s injuries after cleaning them, he turned to look at Ferdinand carefully.

“What were you doing in the woods? There is a straight path to Aegir territory from Enbarr.”

“My horse got scared by the storm and she veered off path.” Ferdinand stiffened slightly.

“You would have had to be very off course already to end up near my estate. I am nowhere near the road.”

“I…took the scenic route…Listen, I was on my way back from the summer festival in Enbarr. And it is not often I can take long rides with my horse. She gets so dreadfully cooped up at home when I am caught up with my noble duties…don’t eyeroll at me…but I wanted to let her gallop and stretch her legs…”

Ferdinand looked down at his hands. His horse must be so afraid all alone and out in woods. He was so worried he would never see her again.

“Are you seriously going to keep crying over your stupid horse?” Hubert jostled him from his thoughts, his voice dripping with malice.

“She is not stupid! I raised her when she was just a filly!”

“How sweet.” Hubert rolled his eyes once more and fastened the bandage a little too roughly. “Come on. Get dressed. I made breakfast.”

Hubert tossed the clothes at Ferdinand before leaving the room. Just what was wrong with him? Ferdinand had never encountered someone so…so…aggravating! He angrily got dressed, taking his time so he did not have too much trouble navigating around his injuries. That did not stop his body from aching with each movement.

Every time Ferdinand moved, his muscles began to scream in protest, but Ferdinand pushed himself through the pain. He did not want to vocalize his discomfort and alert Hubert. The last thing he wanted was for Hubert to see him a state of undress. It was not that Ferdinand was self-conscious about his body, there were just some things he did not want Hubert to see or question. He already worried about what Hubert had seen while he was passed out.

Ferdinand happened to catch himself in the mirror of the room and saw his bruised and battered body. He looked kind of gross with all the cuts from the sharp tree branches. He also desperately needed a bath. There was dried mud on parts of his body and his hair smelled too much like dirt for his liking. However, the thought of Hubert having to help him bathe was enough make Ferdinand suffer through his filth.

So, he finished getting dressed, even though his pain forced him to be slower, and he hobbled toward the door. Ferdinand was greeted with a crutch being shoved into his hands. He had not heard Hubert leave, but he must’ve, considering the crutch was not with him before.

“Here, so you can walk.”

“Th-Thanks…” Ferdinand tried to ignore the rudeness coming from Hubert. It would not do to be rude back.

“Come. This way.”

And Hubert began to walk away from Ferdinand, not even bothering to aid him to the kitchen. Nor did he slow his pace so Ferdinand could even keep up with him. Ferdinand had to hobble just to keep himself from losing his way in the large estate.

As he walked through the hallway, he could not help but notice that they were the only occupants of this large estate. No servants, no other family members. It was just Hubert. Of course, Ferdinand knew that Hubert’s father was in the capital, but he at least expected the estate to be populated. But no. It was only Hubert. Just Hubert.

Eventually, Ferdinand found himself in a grand dining room. Compared to the rest of the house that Ferdinand had seen, this was perhaps the least-welcoming room he had seen. The large windows were covered with dark curtains, blocking out the morning sun. The air felt almost stagnant and Ferdinand could see dust on the long, mahogany table. However, he could see one area was free from dust: the chair at the far end of the room. It was the only inkling that anyone actually used this room.

Hubert pulled out the chair on the opposite end of the table and nodded his head to indicate that Ferdinand should sit there. It took everything in Ferdinand’s being to keep his face from twisting up to show his displeasure. Hubert was doing everything to make sure Ferdinand knew he was not welcome here and it was getting on Ferdinand’s nerves. But he said nothing. He was at the mercy of Hubert until he could get home.

Ferdinand was relieved to be off of his sore ankle, at least. And the dining chairs were not totally uncomfortable. Though, he missed feeling the sunshine. This house was as depressing as its owner.

A plate and a mug were placed in front of Ferdinand and startled him out of his thoughts. Hubert was so quiet; he did not even hear him approach. He could not hold back the scowl when he saw how Hubert smirked seeing that he scared Ferdinand. That only seemed to amuse Hubert more.

“Must you be insufferable?” Ferdinand huffed as he watched Hubert walk to the farthest end of the table with his own plate.

“Be quiet and eat your breakfast.”

Ferdinand looked down at the plate in front of him. It was a rather meager meal. Just two eggs and buttered toast, nothing like the meals Ferdinand would have back at the Aegir estate. Those meals were a lot more superfluous. However, he was starving and was glad to have food at all.

However, his meal was less than enjoyable. Sure, the food tasted fine, but the silence was grating. Hubert ate silently across the room, taking the smallest bites imaginable. He was distracted with a book he had in his hands as well. This was no proper way to treat a guest and frustrated Ferdinand to his core.

He took a sip from the mug he was handed and nearly retched tasting the bitter liquid inside. Coffee? Apparently, his choking was rather audible because Hubert peered up at him quizzically.

“Something wrong?” Hubert asked, disinterest already creeping back into his eyes.

“It’s coffee!” Ferdinand exclaimed.

“How very astute of you. Glad to see you haven’t suffered any brain damage from your fall,” Hubert started to turn his attention back to his book.

“Why are you so unpleasant?”

“I could ask you the same thing.”

Ferdinand felt he would burst at the seams. All sense of decorum was lost as his frustrations bubbled to the surface.

“Oh! I don’t know! I’ve fallen off my horse, been dragged through the mud, and injured! I am filthy and in incredible pain. My beloved horse is lost, possibly dead. My father is going to be furious with me because I am going to be home late. And I am stuck with the most impolite and churlish man I have ever met. So forgive me for being just a tad frustrated, Von Vestra!”

Hubert rose from his chair suddenly and approached him swiftly. Ferdinand scrambled back as best as he could, but his injuries prevented much of his movement. A gloved hand grabbed his elbow and hoisted him up to his feet.

“Hubert! What are you doing?”

“I am going to shut you up.”

“Wh-What?”

But Hubert did not respond. He escorted Ferdinand out of the dining room so quickly, Ferdinand hardly had the time to grab his crutch. He was led through the house and out the back door into the back gardens. For a moment, Ferdinand thought Hubert was going to hurt him, but they swiftly turned the corner to what looked like a small stable.

“There. Now will you shut up about your horse?” Hubert growled as he let go of Ferdinand.

Ferdinand could hardly believe his eyes. Standing comfortably in one of the stalls was his mottled grey horse. She neighed upon seeing Ferdinand, which only brought fresh tears to his eyes.

“Alys! Oh, my dear, you’re alright!” Ferdinand cried as he stumbled toward his mare. “Hubert did you go out and find her for me?”

“Don’t be stupid, she wandered into the gardens last night and I simply put her away so she would not destroy the plants.”

“Thank you! Thank you so much!”

“Oh don’t start crying. You are too emotional.”

That prompted a huff from Ferdinand, but he could hardly think of his displeasure with Hubert’s temperament. His beloved Alys was safe, and everything felt just a bit better for the moment. He even forgot about how filthy he was.

“Are you done being sentimental over your horse or can we go back inside now?”

“I have been reunited with my horse; can’t I have a few moments?”

“Unless you want to be stuck here with a sprained ankle, I suggest we head back inside. You want to get cleaned up, yes? Your horse will still be here.”

He had a point. Ferdinand should not be putting any more strain on his body. He needed to rest and heal, and he desperately wanted a bath. So he let Hubert guide him back inside. He had to use Hubert as a crutch, since he left his actual crutch in the dining room. Their closeness allowed Ferdinand a few moments of silent observation.

Hubert could not be much older than him, yet his face was so gaunt. His eyes were sunken in and outlined with dark circles. It was clear his sleep schedule was nonexistent. His breath reeked of coffee, which made Ferdinand’s nose crinkle slightly. However, there was another sensation that stood out to him. Standing near Hubert put the taste of metal in his mouth.

Ferdinand knew this was the sign of a mage. Whenever Dorothea cast spells, he could smell the same metallic stench. Hers was less potent than Hubert’s, yet she hardly used her magic. Hubert must be very skilled with magic, or at least overused it, for it to smell so strong. However, the energy that came off of Hubert felt almost sinister. It was similar to the energy that the child of House Ordelia gave off when Ferdinand had met her.

“You’re a mage?”

“Yes.”

“I can’t quite pick up what magic you have…but most of the mages I’ve met were healers…”

“You should not concern yourself with that.”

“I’m simply curious. No need to get defensive.”

Ferdinand noted the way Hubert stiffened and quickly dropped the subject but that still did not persuade him to forget the idea entirely. It was simply something to ask Dorothea or look up once he was home with his library.

It was not long before Hubert led Ferdinand to the bathroom. He used magic to heat the water before drawing the bath for Ferdinand. The metallic smell only increased when Hubert cast the spell, and the air seemed to electrify around them. Hubert was definitely a strange one.

“I will take my leave. Call me when you are ready to retire to your room. There is a robe by the door.” Hubert turned around on his heels and was about to walk away.

“Hubert, wait!”

“Hm?”

“Could—um. While I am bathing, could you get me some parchment to write some letters. I need to inform my father of my situation and my whereabouts. And I promised a friend I’d write to her.”

“I’ll see it done.”

Hubert did not even turn around as he quit the room, leaving Ferdinand by himself. Despite his initial impression of Hubert being a negative one, he could not deny his gratitude with the way Hubert helped him. He should try to be civil with Hubert. After all, they would likely be working together once they inherited their respective houses.

Ferdinand sighed and took off his clothes before slipping into the bath. He sunk under the water to submerge himself completely before surfacing once more. He set to work, cleaning his body until his skin was nearly red from scrubbing. His hair was a different matter, and he spent several minutes untangling his bright orange hair from clumps of dried mud. Then he washed it thrice, making sure that no strand was left unclean.

After he was certain he was completely clean, and the bath had gone cold, Ferdinand carefully climbed out of the tub and drained it. He hobbled over to where Hubert had left him a bathrobe and wrapped it around his body. Despite it being warm outside, the Vestra Estate was freezing, almost as if there was a constant cold chill blowing through its halls. It did not help that Ferdinand was wet either. He could almost feel the water droplets freeze to his body.

He opened the door and called for Hubert to help him back to his room but felt a warm breath on the back of his neck almost immediately. Ferdinand shrieked loudly and jumped away, only to see Hubert covering his mouth to conceal a wide smile.

“Could you not do that? Were you waiting for me just for a silly prank?” Ferdinand huffed once he regained his composure.

“No. I just happened to be coming down the hallway and saw an opportunity,” Hubert replied, barely masking the laughter in his voice.

There was something about Hubert’s laughter that did not make Ferdinand as angry as he would have been. It made Hubert feel a tad more human than their initial meeting. Sure, he was still insufferable and rude and incredibly harsh for no discernable reason, but he was young like Ferdinand. Not a monster. Just unpleasant.

Once he had restored his stoic expression, Hubert handed Ferdinand his crutch from before, yet he still offered his shoulder to lean against. Ferdinand tried to walk with his crutch by himself for a little bit, but he eventually had to relent and lean against his host once more. Luckily, his room was not too far from the bathroom and soon, after Hubert was shooed from the room once more, Ferdinand was dressed, save for his shirt, which he simply draped over his shoulders.

Ferdinand called Hubert back so he could get help bandaging himself once more. This time was rather quick and painless, especially now that Hubert was not being so rough with him. And also the fact that Ferdinand was not fighting him every step of the way.

Once Ferdinand’s bandages were replaced, Hubert turned to quit the room.

“I left you some paper and ink on the desk so you may write your letters. I will fetch you when it is time for dinner. Call me if you need anything, but please hesitate to ask.” Hubert started to walk away, not even glancing back at Ferdinand.

“Hubert?”

“Yes?”

“Thank you. For saving Alys. And for taking me in.”

“Well it would not do to leave the body of a nobleman out on my patio. Nor have his horse trample my gardens.”

With that, Hubert left Ferdinand alone, but not before chancing a slight glance at Ferdinand. Ferdinand thought he saw the slightest bit of softness in Hubert’s eyes. But it happened so quickly he figured it was just a trick of the dim light.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I updated a couple days ago but time is an illusion and I got a burst of inspiration. I do write a lot more in the summer anyway, so hopefully I can keep updating regularly.

“Lady Edelgard, he is so intolerable I can hardly bear another day with him here.”

Hubert sipped his coffee as he sat in the drawing room with Edelgard. This was one of their weekly meetings, where she came to discuss confidential business with her loyal servant. Business that could not be spoken in the capital. The Vestra estate, and all of its isolation, was perfect for discussing and containing secrets. And for complaining about annoying houseguests.

Much of their business had concluded and the pair sat in the drawing room discussing personal matters over coffee. For once, Hubert dominated much of the conversation as he complained about Ferdinand. It had been four days since Ferdinand arrived, and Linhardt had been delayed on his journey through Bergliez territory, meaning that Hubert had more time to grow irritated with his unwelcome guest.

The Princess raised her eyebrows slightly as she listened to him speak about Ferdinand, and he wondered for a moment if she thought this was all inane prattle. Yet, her lips curled into a smile as she listened, and amusement creeped into her eyes.

“What is so enjoyable to you about this matter, if I may be permitted to ask?”

“I’m just not used to seeing you so worked up over something. I know Ferdinand. He is certainly more tolerable than his father, you must be able to give him that.”

“Yes, but he is infinitely more annoying. Every day I wish I had just…”

“He may be annoying, but he would be a useful ally. You would not just leave the son of the prime minister to the wolves. I know you.”

“Well I did not know he was Ferdinand Von Aegir when I found him. He looked horrid and he was all muddy.”

“And you rescued him! See, you are sweet. Why won’t you believe me when I tell you that you are human underneath all of this?”

“I am not sweet. I was following protocol.”

“Sure, Hubert.”

Edelgard chuckled and took a sip from her cup. She seemed more relaxed ever since the discussion turned personal, and a more casual Edelgard emerged from her typically guarded façade. Hubert, however, noticed how tired she looked, and how her eyes seemed to change colors from lavender to blood red more easily.

“When was the last time you fed?” Hubert asked in a low voice, afraid of a certain ginger-haired eavesdropper.

“I haven’t had time to leave the castle. But I am fine. I’ll find some creature on the way back to Enbarr. You should join me. You haven’t fed either. I can tell. You look more gaunt than usual.”

“I am fine. I do not need anything—”

“And risk going feral? Nonsense. You will feed with me, Hubert.”

Hubert let out a sigh and nodded. She was right but he did not like that fact. Yet, he could not disobey an order. They both were cursed with the same burden. The cursed princess and her cursed servant.

They were the result of cruel experimentation by those who would slither in the dark. They had turned Edelgard into a monster, a demonic beast, as a result of the twin crests that now resided in her blood. The only thing that could quell the beast was through feasting on human blood. And who better to test her new and frightening power on than Hubert, her stubborn lapdog.

He could hardly remember what happened, but when he woke up, he had a new set of fangs and an insatiable hunger. The only one in the room with him was Edelgard. Well, the only one alive. She had cursed him and saved him all in one night.

Thinking about the night he was turned made Hubert’s skin crawl. It was not Edelgard’s fault for going berserk, but he could sense she felt some of the blame. That was why she visited him at his estate rather than keeping Hubert close. Also, two monsters in the capital was a bit dangerous, especially in the summer when more people would be out at night. They could not risk hurting civilians, lest people discover that vampires truly existed. Hubert also wanted to be as far away from his lecherous father as possible. But that was a different matter.

Right now, his thoughts were only of Edelgard. And his coffee. He went to take a sip of the Hresvelg blend—

“Do you think Ferdinand is attractive?”

And Hubert promptly choked on his coffee. Edelgard never talked about the attractiveness of people. Just what had gotten into her.

“I—Lady Edelgard, just what are you asking me?”

“You’re dodging the question, Hubert.”

“I am not dodging anything. You are acting so strange. Are you sick?”

“I can’t get sick, Hubert.”

“It’s that mercenary you told me about in the letters. She’s the one who has you acting like…like some vulgar peasant.”

“You wound me and peasants everywhere. And no. Byleth has nothing to do with this. Now answer my question.”

Edelgard’s face had twisted into a delighted smile and Hubert did not have the heart to tell her off. He sat back in his chair and thought for a moment.

Ferdinand was not unattractive, but Hubert could hardly call him gorgeous. He was painfully average, and that was marred by his inability to keep his mouth shut. Nor was Hubert really in a place to have such attractions to anyone anyway, so it was hard to say what his type even was. He did know that whatever his type was, it certainly was not whatever Ferdinand embodied.

“No. I do not think he is attractive in the slightest. Even if I were to find him handsome, he is so painfully annoying that it would mean nothing.”

“I think he’s cute in an annoying sort of way.”

“Have you been drinking? Does that mercenary have some kind of strange magic? Did she curse you?”

“I’m only kidding. I just like teasing you.”

“Now it is your turn to wound me.”

Hubert narrowed his eyes in a glare that would normally scare most people, yet, Edelgard only laughed at him. He huffed a bit and tried to stop his face from burning with embarrassment. But he was clearly unsuccessful since she only laughed at him more.

“Why are you so cruel to me?” Hubert frowned as he watched Edelgard regain her composure, though her lips still twitched into a smile.

“It’s just nice seeing you all flustered. You are not as intimidating as you think.”

“Well…Well tell me. Do you find Byleth attractive?”

It was now Edelgard’s turn to blush and turn away. Hubert sat there with a satisfied smirk. She was not the only one who could play at this game.

“I mean, yes, but…but Hubert! You have to see her! She is so pretty and muscular! She is the strongest woman I have ever met! And…And she has some other assets…but she’s amazing. And she would be a useful ally if that makes any difference to you.”

“Well…she must be special if you like her so much.

Edelgard was about to respond to him but her head whipped toward the door. Hubert’s had as well. A creak in the floorboards followed by quickening footsteps. Before Edelgard could even say anything to Hubert, he was gliding across the floor toward the hallway where he heard the noise.

With surprising speed, Hubert cornered Ferdinand and pinned him to the wall.

“Eavesdropper! What did you hear?” He snarled at Ferdinand.

“Nothing! I wasn’t eavesdropping!” Ferdinand cried, his eyes growing wide in fear from Hubert’s aggressive approach.

“You’re lying! You were eavesdropping!”

“I wasn’t! Let me go! Hubert!”

A low growl emitted from Hubert’s throat and he could feel the fangs slip into his mouth as he got angrier. Ferdinand was shaking below him. His eyes were wide before they squeezed shut as he shielded his face. A quivering mess replaced the usually upbeat and irritating nobleman. So much for being brave and confident, Hubert thought. Clearly, he was not going to get anywhere with Ferdinand acting like this.

“Hubert, back off.” Edelgard’s voice commanded him.

He did as he was told and moved away from Ferdinand, who tried to recover some of his dignity. But his lower lip wobbled slightly, betraying just how frightened he was. Hubert did not like that look on Ferdinand’s face. It made his stomach churn with emotions he had thought he had dismissed years ago. Why was he feeling these about Ferdinand? Why did Ferdinand’s fear upset him?

He did not dwell on these feelings for long as Edelgard stepped forward toward Ferdinand. Presumably for damage control. After all, she was the more sociable of the two, even if it was usually drenched in formality.

“I apologize, Ferdinand. We simply discussing confidential information from the capital which could be dangerous if it were no longer secret. Hubert was just worried for my protection.”

Ferdinand did not respond to her immediately, instead choosing to glare at Hubert. That prompted an eyeroll from the man in question.

“It’s fine. I am slower on my sprained ankle so forgive me if came off as eavesdropping. And honestly, I had no idea you were even here. I was on my way back to my room from the stable. Now, if you will pardon me, I would like to head back to my room.”

With a bow that was a clearly a little awkward on an injured ankle, Ferdinand left. The second he was gone Edelgard looked at him with stern eyes.

“Was that all really necessary? Put your fangs away, what if he saw them?” She whispered harshly.

“I’m sorry,” Hubert said after his fangs had retracted. “I was worried our secrets were compromised.”

“You’re too on edge. You need to feed,” she replied, shaking her head. “I might as well take my leave. Come with me?”

“Of course, my lady.”

The pair left the manor and walked through the forest together. They found an unsuspecting beast in the forest and hunted it down. Well, Edelgard hunted it down. Hubert, despite augmented powers from vampirism, was still fairly lacking in physical activity. He was reduced to feeding off it after Edelgard made the kill.

Once they had finished, and washed the deed from their lips, Edelgard bid Hubert a farewell. He watched her leave down the overgrown forest path. He had no worries for her safety in the forest. She was the strongest beast among them, after all.

Hubert made his way back to the house when he was sure her silhouette had disappeared from view. He could not stop thinking of the look on Ferdinand’s face nor could he forget the way he shielded himself. Why did it bother him so much? It was just Ferdinand and he despised every part of his being. Yet seeing him cowering in fear like some poor defenseless creature only caused Hubert more discomfort.

He was only pulled from his thoughts as he went to collect the mail that had been delivered earlier. This was the most mail he had ever received. There were four letters yet two were addressed to Ferdinand. One from Duke Aegir and the other from a Dorothea Arnault. The two that were for Hubert were from Lindhardt Von Hevring, and, curiously enough, another from Dorothea.

It was getting late in the day, so Hubert figured it was a good enough time to start making dinner for himself and his guest. Nothing too fancy of course. Hubert generally only ate for himself, and he did not particularly feel like making a gourmet meal for his guest, despite what Ferdinand might tell him. He placed the letters on the table in their respective spots before heading to the kitchen. He made them a modest stew and set the table before walking down the hall to retrieve Ferdinand.

However, Ferdinand could not be so easily coaxed from his room. After knocking a couple times and receiving no answer, Hubert called out to him.

“Ferdinand. I have prepared dinner. It will grow cold if you continue to dawdle.”

No answer.

“Ferdinand! Oh for goddess sake…fine then! Starve!”

A click in the door, signifying that it was now unlocked. Hubert opened the door after Ferdinand did not open it. He walked into the bedroom to find Ferdinand sitting on his bed. Ferdinand was getting dressed, pulling on his riding boots after rebandaging his ankle. Though, he paid Hubert no mind, not even acknowledging his presence.

“Are you still sulking about earlier?”

Again, no answer.

“Oh? The silent treatment? How childish.”

“Are you only capable of being cruel?” Ferdinand answered finally, turning sharply to face Hubert.

The dim light hid most of Ferdinand’s features, save for glistening eyes and splotches of red decorating his cheek. If Hubert had one word to describe Ferdinand, it would be “miserable.” And the cause of such a pathetic state was Hubert.

“I wouldn’t have been cruel if you had refrained from eavesdropping.”

“Oh, shut up!” Ferdinand snapped before grabbing his crutch and standing up.

“Do not tell me to shut up!”

“Shut up!”

Ferdinand pushed past him and made his way toward the dining room, not even sparing a look at Hubert. Hubert grit his teeth, feeling anger bubbling inside of his stomach. Any ounce of pity he felt for Ferdinand was gone, replaced by an intense anger that could not be quelled. It was a near miracle that he could keep his composure.

“You are one to talk,” Hubert retorted as he followed Ferdinand. “The entire time you have been here, you have been nothing but a nuisance. I regret even taking you in.”

“Then why don’t you just get rid of me?”

“I’ve been trying!”

“Well clearly you have not been trying hard enough.”

Oh Ferdinand was just asking for Hubert to blast him with a spell to be free from this torment of whines. He had to clench his fingers tightly just to prevent the crackle of energy from leaving his hands. Edelgard was wrong. He was not angry due to his hunger; he was angry because Ferdinand was just that insufferable.

They spent their dinner in a tense silence. Ferdinand kept his eyes glued to his bowl, stirring it absentmindedly. He did not even acknowledge the mug of coffee that was placed next to him. Hubert spent nearly the entire time glaring at Ferdinand, reading his features, and coming up with a variety of new insults to throw at him.

When they finished eating, either by a clean bowl or an unwillingness to consume any more food, they turned to the letters.

Hubert first opened the letter from Linhardt. In it was an apology for his delay and a notification that he should arrive within the next two days, accompanied by Caspar Von Bergliez. That was a relief. Hubert would soon have his solitude once more and a respite from the annoying noble who plagued his halls.

He waited to open his second letter, the one from Dorothea. Looking at Ferdinand, he could tell that the letter he was currently reading was likely from this woman. He was unsure of their relationship, but he could see the way the letter made Ferdinand brighten up slightly. Part of him wondered if Ferdinand was involved with her. After all, letters from a bachelor to an unmarried woman were rather improper for those in polite society.

“Is Dorothea Arnault a friend of yours?”

“Mhm. She performs with the Mittlefrank Opera Company.”

“She sent me a letter. Any ideas of why?”

“I may have mentioned you in my letter to her.”

Hubert raised his eyebrow at that, now very curious. He opened the letter deftly with his letter opener, which was just one of the knives that he kept on his belt. He was greeted with the scent of flowers and perfume when he pulled out the letter from the envelop.

_Dearest Hubert Von Vestra,_

_I first must thank you for taking in my dear Ferdie. However, if I hear that you continue tormenting Ferdinand, I will send a blast of Thoron right to your—_

Hubert paused seeing that.

“What? What did she say?” Ferdinand asked, noticing the frown on Hubert’s face.

“She threatened to make it impossible for me to have children.”

“Yeah, that sounds like her.”

“What does ‘xoxo’ mean? She signed her letter with it.”

“Hugs and kisses.”

“A threat followed by hugs and kisses. How strange.”

“That’s Dorothea for you.”

Hubert ignored the triumphant smile that had made its way to Ferdinand’s lips and watched as Ferdinand opened the letter from his father. The smile that had finally managed to grace Ferdinand’s face fell back into that same miserable expression he had earlier. Though, this frown was a bit more intense. Hubert recognized the look from a time he would have liked to forget.

“Bad news?”

“That’s confidential.”

“Tsk. Just as childish as ever.”

Ferdinand just ignored Hubert and continued reading. When he finished, he promptly crumpled the letter into a tight ball and crossed his arms, clearly upset.

“Well someone is unhappy,” Hubert cooed. He knew he was being unnecessarily mean at this point, but he could not stop himself.

“It’s still confidential.”

“Is someone in trouble with their father? Is the perfect noble somehow imperfect—”

He was cut off by a piece of paper hitting his forehead and Ferdinand storming out of the dining room. Hubert sighed. Who could blame Ferdinand for getting angry? Even Hubert found that he was being far too cruel upon a brief moment of retrospection. With a grunt of irritation, Hubert got up and followed.

“Ferdinand!”

“Shut up! I want to be away from you and this stupid mansion! Even the plague could not make me feel as horrible as you make me feel! You are just so callous and unsympathetic, and I want nothing more than to be home and away from you forever!”

“Well your wish will be granted. Linhardt should be here within the next two days. You will be healed and able to ride your horse home.”

Ferdinand turned around to look at Hubert and a shadow fell across his face. It was a look that made Hubert feel an emotion he could not quite place. Something akin to regret and yet somehow stronger. This face of Ferdinand’s was perhaps the worst of them all.

“Well I eagerly await his arrival.”

With that, Ferdinand retired to his room, still walking as swiftly as he could on the crutch.

A sigh escaped Hubert’s lips as he walked back to the dining room to clean up the dishes. On his way to grab the bowls, he noticed the crumpled letter from Duke Aegir on the floor. There was the temptation to read through it, to see what had made Ferdinand so upset, bit Hubert knew that was forbidden. It was confidential. So, Hubert let a burst of flame escape his palm and the letter was soon nothing more than a pile of ash on his silk glove.

He finished cleaning up the dining room and decided to retire to his study for the time being. He passed by the guest room on his way there. For a moment, he hesitated. There was a strange sound coming from the room: quiet hiccups and hitched breathing. These were the telltale signs of someone crying.

“Ferdinand?” Hubert called to the source of the hiccups.

“Go away…” Came a miserable voice.

“I’m sorry.”

And Hubert walked away without waiting for a response.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Motivation to write? Don't know her. Anyway...more Fire Emblem trash. Enjoy!

_Dear Dorothea,  
I promised you I would write to you once I was home safe, but I have unfortunately been delayed in making it home. There was a horrible storm and Alys got scared and shook me off of her! She dragged me through the forest, and I ended up at the Vestra Estate. Do not worry about me or Alys. She made her way back to me. And I have only sustained a minor ankle sprain. I am waiting for a healer before I can make my way home. _

_Although I am incredibly grateful for the help the master of the house has given me, he is quite possibly the most uncouth man I have ever met! And I have met Sylvain. I await the day I never have to look at Hubert Von Vestra again. And the day I can enjoy a nice cup of tea again. He only drinks coffee, Dorothea!_

_Hubert is just so caustic. He makes fun of me at every turn. One moment he is being nice and the next moment he is so very frightening, or he even threatens me! It is like he regrets even taking me in. And you should hear the way he speaks of Edelgard. He is like her pet! He even growled at me when I dare point out her faults! I honestly wish I were home, rather than endure Hubert much longer._

_Speaking of home, I still need to send a letter to my father, as of this moment. I have no clue what to say to him. He will be very cross with me, I am sure. But it cannot be helped, I guess. You know how he is. I do fear that he may chop off my hair the second I am home. I will try to dissuade him. You remember the last time my hair was cropped short? I looked hideous._

_I wish I were back in the capital with you. I miss our talks. The next time I am able to steal away from the Aegir estate I will visit you again. Though if my hair looks ridiculous, you must promise not to laugh at me._

_I eagerly await your response. And another day when we can enjoy a bottle of wine._

_Until we meet once more,_

_Ferdinand Von Aegir_

_Dearest Ferdinand,_

_Are you sure you are not badly hurt? If it were just a minor sprain you would not have to be stuck waiting for a healer. Knowing you, you probably got hurt worse than you’re telling me. If I could leave the capital, I would be healing you right now!_

_Hubert Von Vestra, you say? I remember him. That little lapdog that follows Edelgard around. He was…well he was very interesting. Called me a parrot, though! So I am not very fond of him. At all. Perhaps I should send him a letter if he continues being mean to you. It is one thing to tease, but it is another thing to be deliberately threatening._

_I will be sending him a reminder not to threaten you. It will most definitely be strongly worded, and I will inform him that he is not the only mage around here. If he dare threaten you again, he will be on the other side of my thoron._

_Please write to me when you make it home. And I hope your father will be understanding that you got injured. I will try to find another excuse for you to come to Enbarr too. Perhaps you will be needed here on business again and you can stop by the opera house again. It is so lonely without you here. And I cannot bear to think of how lonely you must be at home._

_I am missing you greatly,_

_XOXO,_

_Dorothea Arnault_

Ferdinand thumbed over the letter from Dorothea as he lay in the guest bedroom of the Vestra Estate. He always enjoyed receiving letters from her, even if she had a habit of dwelling on the men and women she would date on a daily basis. Despite her tendency to ramble, Ferdinand felt like he always had a friend with him when he wrote to Dorothea. Their correspondence made him feel a little less lonely in the halls of the Aegir Estate.

As much as Hubert and the Vestra Estate upset Ferdinand, he had to admit that he was at least a little glad to be away from his home for a bit. Hubert was unpleasant, but even he was more desirable than the Duke on a good day.

As if on cue, a knock sounded at Ferdinand’s door. Three sharp knocks in the same precise pattern as they had been for the entire duration of Ferdinand’s stay. They signaled breakfast. Though Ferdinand was not too keen on joining his host for breakfast. He stay firmly under the blankets, not wanting to leave the comforts of his bed nor grace his host with his presence.

Of course, this prompted three more knocks on the door. Ferdinand ignored the sound. He could go without breakfast if it meant avoiding Hubert. Of course, his stomach disagreed, growling insistently that Ferdinand swallow his pride and endure Hubert for just a moment.

More knocks on the door, more growls from his stomach. Ferdinand’s resolve was weakening. He was hungry. No, he was starving! Especially since he had hardly eaten after Hubert had upset him the night before.

He was about to relent to the incessant knocking when it suddenly stopped, and he heard retreating footsteps. Ferdinand listened for a while to see if Hubert would return, but he heard no sign of the man.

Huh, Ferdinand thought as he sat in bed, staring at the door. That was different. Normally, he and Hubert would have been at each other’s throats by now, trading harsher and harsher insults. Yet, Hubert had decided to just leave Ferdinand alone.

For a moment, Ferdinand was thankful he did not have to deal with his unpleasant host, but the loneliness of his room was beginning to eat away at him. He was not a recluse and thrived on human companionship. Even if that human was rude and rather cruel when it came to his unrelenting insults. So Ferdinand pulled himself to his feet and started to get dressed.

The clothes Hubert had given him were all black: a black puffy shirt and somewhat tight black pants. The only splash of color were Ferdinand’s riding boots which were the only article of clothing that had survived the storm. Ferdinand ran a brush through his hair and caught his appearance in the mirror. It looked strange, and he missed the bright colors of his usual wardrobe.

But there was nothing he could do and there was no sense in raising a fuss about clothes, so Ferdinand carried on. He grabbed his crutch and made his way to the door. However, as he was about to open it, three soft knocks greeted him. Ferdinand undid the latch and opened the door to see Hubert standing there, a mildly surprised expression gracing his features.

“Yes?” Ferdinand answered after Hubert remained silent.

“I…I was just bringing you breakfast, seeing as you must have no intention of eating with me.”

Sure enough, Ferdinand looked down to see that Hubert was carrying a tray of food. He let out a sigh before shaking his head.

“I was just getting up to come to breakfast. I will eat in the dining room with you. Sorry for inconveniencing you after you went through the trouble to bring me breakfast.”

Ferdinand could see the way Hubert clenched his jaw slightly. Perhaps it was out of annoyance or resisting the urge to insult Ferdinand that his eyebrow raised slightly in a quizzical expression, yet Hubert seemed to maintain his composure.

“Well, if you’ll wait a moment, I can set this down and lead you there.”

“No, no. I can make it on my own. I’ve figured out how to walk with crutches finally.”

Another look from Hubert. Another jaw clench to prevent something mean. It was not like Hubert was actually becoming more tolerable, since he made it obvious that he wanted to be mean, but Ferdinand appreciated the effort. It was better than the constant barrage of insults that spilled from Hubert’s mouth every time he opened it.

Hubert led him down the hallway, not exactly walking slowly but he occasionally looked back to make sure that Ferdinand was at least behind him still. Ferdinand could keep up for the most part, but he appreciated the gesture, nonetheless. It was certainly a change from the Hubert of before. If but a minor change.

When they reached the dining room, Hubert set the tray of food in Ferdinand’s usual spot and pulled out the chair for Ferdinand to sit in. Ferdinand frowned slightly, seeing that Hubert still insisted on being so far away from him when they ate. It was kind of ridiculous. But there was nothing Ferdinand could do about it.

They ate in relative silence as they had done for the duration of Ferdinand’s stay at the Vestra Estate. His breakfast was still meager compared to what he was used to, but Hubert’s cooking seemed to have improved somewhat. At least he learned not to douse their eggs with salt. That was a plus.

Ferdinand braced himself for the taste of coffee as he picked up his cup, but found that instead of coffee, there was the unmistakable scent of bergamot tea.

“I didn’t poison it, it’s safe to drink,” Hubert chided when he noticed Ferdinand’s confused look.

“I thought you did not like tea.”

“I don’t. I simply had some leftover tea from Edelgard’s last visit. She prefers bergamot.”

“Hmmph. Could pick a better tea to favor but, it’s refreshing to have a proper drink for the first time in a few days. Thank you, Hubert.”

“I only did it so you would stop whining.” Hubert’s jaw clenched again like he was biting back more insults.

In any case, Ferdinand appreciated the gesture and gladly sipped his tea like the refined gentleman he was. He noticed that Hubert hardly touched his own meal, in favor of reading another book. Ferdinand watched him for a moment before letting out a puff of air. He was growing a little irritated at Hubert’s insistence on ignoring him, and the boredom was wearing on him a bit.

He drank his tea in a stewing silence before he decided to make Hubert pay attention to him. Grabbing his crutch, Ferdinand hoisted himself up and made his way down the long table and plopped himself down in a chair almost next to Hubert. This was far from proper, but when had they ever been proper around each other?

“What, pray tell, are you doing?” Hubert asked slowly, an edge creeping into his voice.

“It’s stupid to sit so far apart from each other when it’s just us and when all sense of formality is clearly gone, so I figured I’d sit closer to you.”

“There was a reason I sat far away from you.”

“Yes, I realize this.”

“And in realizing this you still decided to come closer to me.”

“Yes.”

“You are testing me.”

“I have nothing better to do,” Ferdinand shrugged.

A lot of emotions bubbled in Hubert’s eyes and most of them failed to change his expression, though his cheeks almost seemed to flush red with irritation. He instead turned his face back to the book he was reading in an attempt to ignore Ferdinand once more. But that was much more difficult with Ferdinand sitting so close. Of course, Ferdinand tried to keep a conversation going with Hubert, desperate for any kind of attention, until an “accidental” kick to his injured ankle rendered Ferdinand speechless.

“You did that on purpose,” Ferdinand cried once the throbbing pain in his ankle subsided.

“It was an accident. Maybe you should be more careful with where you sit. I tend to kick my feet.”

“No you don’t, you hardly move when you sit. You’re as still as a corpse. Especially when you are reading.”

Hubert quirked an eyebrow up at that statement and put his book down to look at Ferdinand.

“You’re quite observant, Aegir.”

“It’s Von Aegir but yes. A noble must be observant.”

“Then why don’t you notice the knife at your throat.”

“The knife at my wha—”

Ferdinand was startled by the speed at which Hubert moved, and hardly had time to react before a silver dagger was held mere centimeters from his throat. Hubert had a wicked smile on his face as he leaned over Ferdinand. His thick black hair obscured his face except for one of his eyes and Ferdinand could not help but feel fear arising in his stomach. The tip of the dagger then tilted up Ferdinand’s chin and he felt another feeling he could not quite place.

But, just as soon as the dagger appeared, it retreated back into the depths of Hubert’s sleeves and he moved away from Ferdinand, still smiling wickedly. Ferdinand was shaking slightly but he had been threatened in a similar fashion just the day before. He could not help but notice how Hubert was acting different. The day before, he was frazzled, and his eyes seemed almost feral. There was a desperation that the wicked smile that was now on his face seemed to lack. The Hubert from yesterday would not have hesitated to hurt him. This one was just playing the same way a cat might play with his food.

“…you’re certainly quick with that thing,” Ferdinand commented when he had regained most of his composure.

“All members of the Vestra family are trained to protect the emperor. It is our family legacy.”

“I am aware of the measures the Vestra family uses to protect the royal family. You might want to stop threatening your houseguests, though.”

“The houseguests in question should learn to keep to themselves.”

“I’m bored, Hubert. I’m only here for a little while longer. You could suffer through me a little longer.”

“Oh please, you’re no better than a child.”

“Says the man who throws a temper tantrum when he thinks I am eavesdropping.”

Hubert rolled his eyes, but he did not dignify that with a response at all. He instead got up and cleared their plates from the table before motioning for Ferdinand to follow him. Ferdinand stared for a moment, confused, but he eventually got up ad followed Hubert down the hall.

Ferdinand found himself motioned into a drawing room, the same drawing room that he had walked past the day prior. Since Hubert entertained the imperial princess quite often, it was the most well-kept room in the Vestra Estate. Where the other rooms were dark and dusty, this room appeared to be cleaned regularly. It almost felt welcoming, were it not for Hubert’s radiating displeasure.

“There is something here that can entertain you, right?”

“I…I suppose I could find something…”

Ferdinand moved around the room slowly, looking for anything that could help him pass the time. At first, he figured he would find something to read but all of Hubert’s books seemed to be about magical spells or curses or monsters. Nothing particularly interesting. But his eyes landed on the chessboard on the small table.

“Want to play a game?” Ferdinand asked, gesturing to the board.

Hubert only shrugged and took a seat at the table and started to set up the pieces. Ferdinand did the same. It did not take long before the two were engaged in the game. What Ferdinand thought would be a relaxing way to pass the time proved to be rather difficult, and he began to get the sneaking suspicion that he was not as good of a chess player as he thought. Whenever Ferdinand thought he had the upper hand, Hubert uttered “checkmate” yet again.

No matter what strategy Ferdinand tried, Hubert always seemed to be one step ahead of him. Sometimes he did not even have to look down at the board. He just kept his eyes trained on Ferdinand as he claimed another win.

“Checkmate…” Hubert muttered, an easy smirk gracing his lips.

“How? I was…ugh. How are you so good at this, Hubert?”

“Edelgard and I used to play as children. Sometimes we still play when she requests it on her visits.”

“You don’t even look…”

“Isolation and too much time on your hands leads to some interesting skills. I used to have a book about chess around here somewhere. I read it a lot in my youth and memorized the strategies. Another game? Or have you accepted you won’t defeat me?”

“Let’s play again, surely I’ll win this time.”

“Keep telling yourself that.”

Despite their banter, there was little tension between them as they played. Hubert seemed content. This was more his style than anything Ferdinand had attempted. Though, this was the first time Ferdinand and Hubert had done anything without devolving into an argument. Ferdinand was so focused on the game that he could barely talk, and Hubert refrained from insults.

This latest game had gone a little differently than the last few. Through sheer luck, Ferdinand was able to make a few good moves that made Hubert have to work a little harder to beat Ferdinand. Pieces moved, and soon Ferdinand found himself cornered again. There were a few more moves he could make but that was all forgotten when a knock sounded at the door.

Ferdinand had almost completely forgotten that Hubert had sent for a healer, especially since that healer found himself rather delayed. Hubert excused himself from the game to go answer the door.

Voices were heard in the hallway. One voice was constantly attempting to stifle yawns while the other was so loud, Ferdinand could feel the irritation that must surely be rising within Hubert. And then source of the voices entered the drawing room.

The first one in the room was unmistakably Caspar Von Bergliez. His loud voice, short stature, and neon blue hair were so iconic that even those who were not so well acquainted with the Bergliez family knew of their youngest son. The other visitor must have been Linhardt Von Hevring. Ferdinand was only partially acquainted with their family and had not found Linhardt the most stimulating of conversational partners, especially given his tendency to fall asleep at the drop of a hat. But his reputation as a healer preceded him, and thus Ferdinand could not criticize him too harshly.

“Mmm…Show me the wound. I want to get this over with so I can go…” Linhardt was interrupted by another yawn. “Go take a nap.”

“You slept the entire way here, Linhardt!” Caspar exclaimed, sounding almost frustrated with his friend.

“You can’t blame me. Carriage rides are just so…sleep inducing?”

“Everything is sleep inducing with you.”

Their bickering was cut short when Hubert cleared his throat and shot them a dangerous look. Linhardt waved his hand dismissively before walking over to Ferdinand, prompting him to remove his boot and the bandages. The swelling had thankfully gone down, but his ankle was still littered with bruises. Ferdinand could not help but wince.

“Oh gross,” Linhardt deadpanned as knelt down to get a closer look. “Okay just, hold still. I need to remember the spell.

Linhardt’s hands began to glow with healing magic and the smell of metal increased in the air. Ferdinand felt the strange numbing sensation of Linhardt’s spell as each strand of his damaged tendons threaded themselves together. It was not exactly a pleasant feeling, but it could have felt much worse, he supposed.

Out of the corner of his eye, Ferdinand could see the way Hubert seemed to react to the magic radiating from Linhardt. He appeared to be keeping a reasonable distance and even flinched when Linhardt increased the strength of his spell. Huh, that was strange.

In any case, Ferdinand’s wound was healed expertly. He tried to stand and breathed a sigh of relief when he could bear weight on his ankle finally. He was still a bit unsteady, but he would be walking normally in no time.

“Thank you so much healing me, Linhardt! If there is anything you might need, I am certain the Von Aegir house can repay you handsomely.”

“All I need is peace and quiet so I can nap. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m heading back to the carriage.”

“Ignore him, he always wants to sleep,” Caspar sighed watching Linhardt exit the room. “Anyway, Ferdinand, I was going to ask you if you wanted to ride home to the Aegir territory with us. Your house is on the way to Bergliez territory. Figured it would be convenient for you.”

“Oh! Yes! That would be wonderful, thank you. I have really nothing to pack. Just give me a moment to tack up Alys and we can be on our way.”

“Sure thing! I’ll wait for you with the carriage!”

Caspar quit the room, leaving Ferdinand alone with Hubert once more. Hubert seemed to bristle slightly as he watched Caspar leave, nor would his eyes even meet Ferdinand’s. Well, Ferdinand learned to never expect any form of pleasant behavior from Hubert, so he shrugged it off.

“Sorry we couldn’t finish our game, though I suspect you would have beaten me anyway.”

“Hmph…you put up a good fight at least.”

“Was that a compliment?”

“No.”

“Figures. Thank you for rescuing me, Hubert. And for taking care of me. And for saving Alys. I am in your debt.”

“Oh please. You are hardly a person I need indebted to me.”

It was Ferdinand’s turn to bristle, but he kept his composure as he walked to the door, hardly looking at Hubert as he moved. His heeled riding boots clicked on the floor, emphasizing each step.

“Don’t bother seeing me off. I am sure you are eager to get back to your solitude. Farewell Hubert.”

Hubert did not have time to respond as Ferdinand was gone by the time he had thought of a witty response. He was alone once more, free of the nuisance that was Ferdinand Von Aegir. Free of constant whining. Free of his lectures on how to be a proper noble. Free of the guilt Hubert felt when he took an insult just a touch too far.

He ignored that last thought and moved to clear the chess board. However, he could not help but analyze the pieces, just to see how close to victory he had been. Hubert could have easily gotten a checkmate in two moves. But in doing so, he would have to sacrifice the queen to a well-placed knight. A puff of air escaped his lips as he cleared the board. It was not as clean of a victory as he would have wanted.

It did not take long for Hubert to tidy up and soon he found himself walking through the halls. The sound of hooves could be heard in the courtyard as Hubert made his way through his now vacant estate. He had the isolation that he craved, the space to think and brood as much as he pleased. Yet he found himself walking through his grand foyer to look out the window that had a full view of the courtyard.

There, he saw Ferdinand mount his mottled grey mare. He watched him lean down and pet her gently before sitting up with that immaculate posture of his. Ferdinand turned to look back at the estate before Caspar called him to get his attention. His foot nudged his mare’s flank as Caspar urged the horse-drawn carriage forward. The carriage disappeared into the woods, and with it, so did Ferdinand.

Hubert hoped he would never see the noble Ferdinand Von Aegir again. And for a little more than a year, he had his wish. His only interactions were with Lady Edelgard. No annoying nobles stumbled into the forest and into his life for so long, that he had almost forgotten Ferdinand entirely.

For a year he was alone. If only things could have stayed that way.

People like Ferdinand just do not leave you alone.


End file.
